


Lay Down Your Arms

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Erotica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Severus has seen that Lucius needs a push over the edge to get out of his bad mood and decides to give him one.





	Lay Down Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set during GoF. Beta-read by imma.

**Lay Down Your Arms**

If there were ever a place where Lucius Malfoy was somewhat relaxed and felt safe enough to let his guard down, it was in his home. And if there were any place that was more private and secure to him than his study, it was his bedroom. It was there Severus knew that he could corner his lover without a fight, with minimal use of force... taking Lucius by surprise in an environment where he was naturally in control, where he would not think there was a possibility of him being vulnerable.

It was always Severus who gave his entire being to Lucius, who gave him the control of pleasure and pain, of making the decisions and demands.

It was always Severus who allowed Lucius to do anything that he wanted with him, and who enjoyed it all because of how much Lucius enjoyed doing it to him. He trusted Lucius implicitly. A trust that went beyond love and jealousy. Through all they had been through, Severus knew that he could trust Lucius with his life; indeed, he had done so on more than one occasion. And vice versa.

It was always Severus who was tied up in the over-sized bed with its lush bed-hangings and soft bed linen. Always Severus who took the place of honour in being displayed and exposed in the bed that dominated Lucius' bedroom, the bedroom that exuded the same dominance and masculinity that Lucius did. It was difficult for Severus to not submit as soon as he entered it, because everything in it seemed to demand it from him; it was natural, the order of nature.

But not this time, Severus had decided. Lucius had been tense and troubled, of course masking it well as was his wont, although it had been many years since he had been able to fool his lover, and Severus wanted to give him the same kind of release and deep relaxation as he himself experienced after one of their sessions. He could see that Lucius needed it, even if Lucius himself was not aware of it.

The Dark Lord had returned, both unexpectedly and inconveniently, and it had added some difficulties to Lucius' plans, even making a few obsolete. Lucius had been in a foul mood since the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

~*~

Severus didn't act any different that evening: he had dinner with the Malfoys, he made small talk with Narcissa, he begged her goodnight and went with Lucius to his bedroom, he kissed Lucius, undressed him, then undressed himself.

But once they were in bed, things proceeded differently than expected.

Lucius looked at Severus, eyes cold and furious. 'How dare you! Release me immediately!' He tugged at the ropes that suddenly constrained his movements.

Severus met Lucius' gaze calmly. 'No,' he said and slid his hands up over Lucius' exposed arms until they reached the bound wrists. 'I mean you no harm, you know that.' He kissed Lucius softly, despite the unforgiving, tight-pressed lips he met.

Lucius did not reply, and neither did he let up. He was tense, his body rigid against Severus'. But one thing spoke against him – despite his objections and display of rage, Lucius had not lost his erection. His body betrayed him and Severus suspected that this was another reason for the anger. While Lucius tried to close himself off to the sensations and his deep desires, his cock revealed his lust and need, being even harder now, pointing proudly towards the bed canopy.

Severus lay down on top of him, adding the weight of his body to the pressure on Lucius, knowing the added effect this would have on his emotional state, a physical as well as a mental domination. He was moving a little, small undulating movements that caused their cocks to rub together purposefully, giving only enough friction to give them both some teasing pleasure, comfort and a constant reminder, in Lucius' case, of closeness. Severus' gaze was unwavering, his dark eyes not giving an inch, while Lucius glared, first in angry defiance and later in desperate denial.

He could feel a light quiver in Lucius' body, a tensing of his thighs as he quelled the urge to move up against Severus, controlling the need for more friction. Time and again, Lucius' eyes closed - to concentrate, to hold on to the anger and perceived offence to his dignity, to avoid Severus' gaze, to hide his emotions both from himself and his lover.

Severus moved one hand into the glorious mass of blond hair and after letting his fingers glide in under Lucius' head, he took a good grip on it. It was soft, well-brushed and strong. Severus knew that were he to lift the strands to his face, he would be able to smell herbs and a light trace of the perfumed oil that Lucius used to keep his hair in such excellent shape and body. But to do so now would undo what he had worked hard to achieve, showing his own weakness, so Severus simply kept his firm grip on Lucius' hair, not pulling, not tilting his head back, just holding it steady. And Lucius didn't disappoint him.

Lucius tried to raise his head, like Severus had known that he would, and winced slightly at the resulting pull on his hair. Severus did not let his hand follow the movement, but kept his fist pressed against the bed.

'Severus!' Not so chilly anymore, Lucius' voice. A hint of insecurity, a touch of fear.

'Yes,' Severus replied softly, answering all the questions and doubts that Lucius didn't express, but showed in his eyes.

It took several long minutes more before Lucius said anything again. The time, he spent fighting himself, fighting the urge to give in, to give up, to...

'No!' Lucius pulled at the bonds once more, tried to get away from the hold of ropes, of the hand in his hair, the pressure of Severus' body. 'I won't let you do this to me!' One last desperate surge of defiance, and Severus knew that he was winning this strange battle of wills.

'Yes.' A soft whisper that harmonised with the rustle of bed linen as Lucius tried to move away (from Severus, or even from himself, his need and his lusts), and the heavy breaths the struggle caused.

Lucius met his gaze again and gradually stopped fighting. 'No...' he whispered, searching Severus' eyes for answers, for mercy, for a way out. He was poised on the brink of no return, standing on the edge of a cliff, and he was so close to falling, barely able to hold on to his balance, to his control.

'Yes.' Severus voice was still soft, but firm, his whole demeanour steady as a rock. He would not let Lucius go now. He would not betray him in this moment, nor the next, and he let Lucius understand this. There was only one way out of this situation for Lucius, and that was to put his trust in his lover. Severus would not let him fall and hurt himself; he was there to catch him.

What was it that Lucius was protecting, Severus wondered. Why was it that he had no trouble taking control and responsibility over another person in this kind of situation, but the thought of putting trust into Severus himself caused such turmoil and resistance? The feelings and experiences he was fighting so fervently seemed to be threatening to Lucius' perception. But threatening what? Could it really be that Lucius thought that giving up control was to show weakness? Lucius had never made Severus feel weak for submitting to him.

Thoughts of Lucius' father surfaced - a coldly dignified man, who ruled his manor with a firm hand. The will of Abraxas Malfoy had been the law, and Lucius had had to bow before it on more than one occasion, Severus knew. Was that the reason for Lucius' absolute refusal to submit, to allow someone else's will be stronger than his?

But Severus could see how the resistance was melting away, how Lucius was losing the tight hold on control, how the defiance was slipping from his grasp. All reflected in the pale grey of his softening gaze.

Then the surrender came, so suddenly, so completely. Severus had been waiting for it, preparing himself, but it still affected him deeply. Lucius lost the fight against his urges altogether, and with a groan, he closed his eyes and arched up under Severus, giving in to the sensations and the need inside him. Severus felt the change in Lucius clearly; it was as if the atmosphere in the entire room changed and suddenly he owned Lucius, if only for this moment. The feeling was almost overwhelming and the sheer beauty of the sight of Lucius falling, giving his trust to him made Severus almost forget to breathe for a moment.

'Yes,' he whispered again, encouraging now, and kissed Lucius, catching him as he fell, and found the warm lips parting eagerly for his tongue.

Carefully, Severus pulled back, sitting up again, but Lucius didn't move, didn't resume the fight. He looked relaxed, waiting, and Severus moved to push Lucius' legs up and apart.

Severus met no resistance when he began preparing Lucius, stretching him. He was tight, silken warmth closing snugly around Severus' fingers, but he didn't tense, didn't show any signs of distrust or discomfort, only small sighs as his breathing became a little deeper. A flush appeared on Lucius' cheeks, spreading lightly down his neck, a tell-tale sign for Severus that his lover's arousal was building, that he wanted and longed for more. Lucius kept his eyes closed, but Severus didn't feel locked out for that. How could he when Lucius gave in so beautifully to him? Severus could barely wait to be inside him, and when he finally pushed slowly in to the hilt, the deep moan that tore itself from Lucius' throat confirmed that he, too, enjoyed it.

They moved at a leisurely pace, Severus taking his time. He wanted to let Lucius feel every little sensation, absorb them all, and he wanted for himself to experience just as much, committing it all to memory, since he didn't know if he would ever have the chance again. To hold Lucius in his arms like this, with his walls cracked and laid open, vulnerable to his lover, baring his soul and most secret needs, was a gift, and Severus cherished every second of it.

He watched enthralled as emotions and expressions chased each other across Lucius' face, some fading quickly, others lingering longer. Severus found that he loved the look that appeared on Lucius' face every time he re-entered his body. The longer they made love, the more blissful the look.

'I love you,' Severus whispered and kissed Lucius again.

Close to orgasm, Lucius met his thrusts eagerly, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. The bedposts creaked slightly as he pulled at the ropes, both for leverage and to test the utter helplessness of his position. Then his passion flared even hotter, the flames of his lust burning them both into bliss as he fell over another cliff... this time soaring in the wind, flying high like a phoenix born from the ashes of his funeral pyre. Lucius cried out and like the phoenix, he rose to new power as he left his old, troubled existence behind him, smouldering, forgotten.

Severus held him close, riding through the turmoil of passion and intense pleasure. He soothed Lucius with kisses and caresses as his flight came to an end and he landed, back in his bed, in his lover's arms.

When Lucius smiled and opened his eyes, Severus knew that there was no resentment and no accusation. The pale grey was warm, the gaze loving. 'How did you know?' Lucius asked.

'I know myself. I know how it feels.' Severus loosened the bonds from Lucius' wrists and placed a small kiss on each as he pulled his arms down. 'I know there is no shame in needing it...'

Lucius nodded and wrapped his arms around Severus. 'I've never thought there was. But I believed it was not my need.'

'You believed you shouldn't need it, that's all. But Lucius, you're human too.'

Lucius laughed, and it was a relieved, relaxed laughter that invited Severus to smile. 'And you believe I forget that.' His face grew serious again. 'You change me.'

'No,' Severus replied. 'I don't think anyone can change you. I just force you to be who you are underneath all the pure-blood mannerisms. A person, with lusts and needs... and fears.'

A small nod in reply, then Lucius rested his head on Severus' shoulder. They understood one another, no more words were necessary in that moment. Perhaps another day, another time, they would talk about it.


End file.
